The three-dimensional crystal structure of enzyme isocitrate dehydrogenase from two sources is being investigated. It has been necessary to develop a purification scheme to obtain a supply of the NADP-requiring isocitrate dehydrogenases from the bacterium Azotobacter vinelandii and porcine heart. A procedure utilizing affinity chromatography is being used. Once enough purified material is obtained the crystal analysis can proceed.